The present invention relates generally to the field of image analysis, and more particularly to a method for determining the relative position of computers in a network.
As the use of mobile computing devices such as smart phones and tablets becomes pervasive, the location determination of a device can be done using known technologies such as global positioning systems (GPS) embedded in mobile computing devices and other computing devices. GPS systems using a number of satellites and the arrival time of signals between cellular towers triangulate the position of a mobile computer or smart phone. In addition, GPS systems can be augmented for improved accuracy in determining a device location by using Wi-Fi positioning, particularly in indoor or sheltered locations where reception of satellite transmissions may be difficult. However, the degree of accuracy of GPS systems using Wi-Fi positioning of computers, particularly, in indoor locations may provide only a general location with a degree of accuracy that is in the range of five to ten meters. A location in one to two meter range or better in terms of locational accuracy may require more than the usual GPS positioning provided in standard smart phones or mobile computing devices.